


Blurred Lines

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, Eating out, Elevator Sex, F/F, Flirting, Making Out, Masturbation, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, pussy eating, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Ginny falls in love with her boss, which is remarkably problematic (until it’s not).
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Blurred Lines

****

Ginny re-read the letter at least five times as she sat in the small waiting room, her heart beating wildly beneath the silken fabric of her new blouse.

_Dear Ginevra,_

_Thank you for your flexibility regarding your schedule. It seems as though this Monday will work well for both of our calendars. Please meet me in the waiting room on the twenty-second floor of the Whitaker Building at 8:00 am. I look forward to meeting you in person and working as your mentor._

_Kind Regards,_

_A. Johnson_

She glanced at the time, then at the door to the waiting room, and then back again, wondering if she had possibly set the time wrong on her Muggle watch. It was a birthday gift from her father and she was still learning how to use it. 

Just as Ginny considered going to the loo to wash up - if only to have something to keep her hands busy - a voice called out her name, “Ginevra?”

Ginny got up from her seat and gathered her coat, walking towards the voice. 

The woman was tall and the closer Ginny got, the more she realized that this woman was absolutely _beautiful_.

She had dark skin, long black hair that fell in gentle waves onto her shoulders, and a long torso with curves that made Ginny’s eyes dance as they moved down. 

It wasn’t until Ginny was right in front of her that she recognized just who this woman was.

“A - Angelina?” Ginny asked, stumbling over her words. _Shit, had Angelina’s eyes always been that gorgeous?_

Angelina’s face lit up when Ginny said her name, a brilliant smile taking over her features, “Ginny! It’s so nice to see you again. I didn’t realize you were going to be my student. You always signed your letters as simply ‘Ginevra,’ and Merlin knows how many Ginevra’s there are in London.”

Ginny could only nod dumbly as Angelina prattled on about the internship and how impressed her assistant had been by Ginny’s resume and qualifications. 

Every intelligent thought had flown out the window the minute Ginny locked eyes with her. Fuck, not only was she accomplished and stunningly gorgeous, but Ginny knew far too well what an incredible athlete Angelina was.

Her eyes trailed down to Angelina’s legs as Ginny followed her through a long hallway. From the look of Angelina’s toned calves, she hadn’t retired from the Quidditch Pitch entirely.

“ - and so, as I was saying before, this will be our shared office space.”

Ginny’s brain distantly registered Angelina’s voice, but her eyes were still fixated on her slim ankles and strong legs.

“Ginny?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes, sorry!” Ginny flushed as her eyes shot up to meet Angelina’s gaze. She swore that she saw a glint of amusement in her eyes and Ginny took in a deep breath, trying to calm the swarm of Doxies that were fluttering around in her stomach.

Angelina stepped inside the office and Ginny followed after her.

The space was modern and sleek. There were large floor to ceiling windows looking out onto the city center and a pair of black marble desks flanked by white leather chairs. A large abstract painting hung on the far wall, streaks of red, purple, and grey splashing across a snow white canvas. 

“This will be your desk,” Angelina said, gesturing toward the smaller of the two. Then she leaned back, settling her hip against the side of the larger desk and watching as Ginny looked around the office, “And this one is mine.”

Ginny turned in a circle, taking in the room, the view, and the tremendous crush she already had on her boss. She let out a sigh and walked over to hang her coat on the silver coat rack that stood next to the door. “So...” Ginny began, straightening her blouse and turning back toward Angelina, “Where would you like me to start?”

****

Ginny made it all the way to lunch (barely) without saying anything too daft or staring at Angelina for an inappropriate amount of time.

Because Angelina was meant to be teaching Ginny, she was always sitting in close proximity. 

When Angelina would sit behind her, Ginny could feel Angelina’s warm breath against her neck - the sensation causing a trail of gooseflesh to spread across her skin. 

When Angelina would lean over her to point out something in one of the files Ginny was reviewing, Angelina’s hair would fall forward and the movement of her long strands would cause the scent of her shampoo to waft in Ginny’s direction. 

When Angelina would do just about anything, she was no more than a few feet away from Ginny and by mid-day her body felt like it was on _fire_.

As Angelina opened a container of what appeared to be a delicious bowl of curry, Ginny excused herself to the loo. 

Ginny wasn’t surprised to see that her cheeks were flushed and her lips plump from biting - a nervous habit that she had never quite been able to break - as she glanced in the mirror. 

After fussing with her hair for a moment and trying to adjust her endlessly-slipping bra straps, Ginny decided to head back to the office. 

When Ginny returned, Angelina had shed her cardigan, leaving her in just a dress. It was a beautiful burnt orange with a square neckline that showed off her long neck and the peak of her collarbones. She was leaning over her desk, looking through a stack of files when Ginny entered the room. 

As she leaned down, Ginny caught a glimpse of her breasts. 

The sight made Ginny’s mouth go dry. 

In an effort to distract herself, Ginny walked briskly over to her own desk and sat down, shuffling piles of papers uselessly and trying to ignore the urge to look at Angelina.

In a desperate attempt to stop herself from doing anything stupid, Ginny cast a wandless cooling charm on the office. Minutes later, Angelina put her cardigan back on. 

After that, the rest of the day went on without a hitch.

And if Ginny happened to go home and touch herself thinking about the fullness of Angelina’s breasts… Well, that was her business.

****

Over the next few weeks, Ginny and Angelina fell into a rhythm.

As they became more comfortable with one another, they seemed to move throughout the office as if in a dance, anticipating the other’s needs and questions, showing up with coffee - a caramel mocha with extra whipped cream for Angelina, and a large black coffee for Ginny - and working together as a cohesive unit. 

One Monday morning, Ginny arrived to work with two coffees in hand, already writing a mental to-do list for the day as she rode the elevator up to the twenty-second floor. 

When she stepped off the elevator, she nearly ran headlong into Angelina’s assistant, Margarett. 

“Watch yourself, Ginny. Angelina is in hurricane mode this mornin, too.”

“Sorry!” Ginny called out as she proceeded down the hall to their office. 

As she walked away, she swore that she heard Margarett muttering under her breath, “Those two will be the death of me.”

As Ginny rounded the corner to the office, she collided directly with Angelina, spilling coffee all over her pure white blouse.

“Shit, Angelina - I am so sorry!”

Ginny expected Angelina to be upset, or at the very least, annoyed. But what Ginny did not expect was for Angelina to burst out laughing, a smile on her face as she looked down at the mess Ginny had made.

“Oh shove off, Gin. I knew I was asking for it when I put on this blouse this morning. White fabric practically screams, _’Spill something on me!’_ doesn’t it?”

Ginny couldn’t help but crack a smile, though her heart was still thundering in her chest. For as much grace and finesse as Ginny had on the Quidditch Pitch, she’d always been rather clumsy in day-to-day life. 

“Seriously though, I’m really sorry about your blouse - Maybe I could - ” Ginny began, but she completely lost her train of thought when Angelina suddenly reached for the hem of her blouse and pulled it over her head. 

Ginny felt as though someone had cast a _Confundus_ charm on her. She couldn’t take her eyes off Angelina - her boss, her mentor! - standing in their office in nothing but a black pencil skirt and a light pink bra lined with lace.

While Ginny’s brain had been supplying her with images of shoving Angelina onto the nearest flat surface, Angelina had cast a stain removal charm and hung her shirt to dry on the coat rack.

“I figure, it’s just the two of us.” Angelina said with a shrug, turning back toward Ginny. “Plus, this is a hell of a lot more comfortable than that stiff blouse,” she added, gesturing toward her torso and the newly revealed expanse of dark skin that Ginny wanted to trace with her tongue. “You don’t mind if I stay like this for a while, do you?”

“Not at all.”

Then Angelina was walking back to her desk and picking up her wand, waving it through the air like an orchestra conductor, summoning a stack of files from the bookcase behind her, each landing on her desk lightly, the group of files cascading down in a graceful arc.

Regardless of Angelina’s state of undress, there was something sensual about the way she used magic, something sexual about the bend of her wrist and the way her fingers curled so delicately around the wood. 

Ginny couldn’t help but think about how those fingers would feel on her body, in her mouth… inside of her.

A sudden movement drew Ginny out of her thoughts. 

Angelina was leaning forward, handing her a stack of files, “These ones ought to keep you busy for a while. Look for anything that stands out in the Ernesten case. I’ve probably read through his file at least twenty times, but maybe you’ll see something I haven’t.”

With a nod, Ginny accepted the files and got to work.

Throughout the morning, Ginny couldn’t help but steal glances at Angelina whenever she could. Bloody hell, her breasts looked so gorgeous, especially with the contrast of the pink lace against her dark skin. Who could blame Ginny for feeling distracted?

Several hours in, Angelina threw her quill across the room in frustration. When she walked over to pick it up, Ginny nearly melted onto the floor. From the curve of Angelina’s nearly-naked spine to the tight stretch of the pencil skirt across her wide hips, Ginny was entranced. 

She felt a heat coiling deep in her stomach and a rush of arousal slicking her panties.

It didn’t occur to Ginny until much later that Angelina could have easily summoned the quill without needing to get up at all.

****

Ginny was running down the street toward the Whitaker building, drenched in rain and barely holding herself together.

For some godforsaken reason, Ginny’s alarm had failed to go off that morning and now she was running _very_ late for work.

As Ginny finally made it inside the building, she saw the elevator closing up ahead, the doors moving closer and closer together, as if taunting her. And just when she thought she was going to make it, she slipped, sliding across the marble floors and nearly smashing into the wall next to the lift. 

Ginny let out a groan of frustration as she steadied herself, jamming her thumb against the elevator button and praying that the previous riders weren’t planning on going all the way to the forty-sixth floor. 

She checked her watch nearly ten times, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the lift to come back down. 

Usually Ginny would have been happy to take the stairs, but she already looked like enough of a mess as it was, she didn’t need to be sweaty and out of breath too. 

When the doors to the elevator doors finally opened, an annoyingly cheery voice announcing _Whitaker Building, first floor,_ Ginny let out a sigh of relief and rushed inside. 

She immediately busied herself with fixing her hair and straightening her dress in the mirrors that lined the walls of the lift. She was so focused on trying to remedy her raggedy appearance that she barely noticed when someone else slipped inside.

“Malfunctioning alarm clock?” a voice asked, a hint of amusement in the tone.

“Yeah, it’s never happened before and now I'm really fucking late and - ” Ginny began, turning around to see who was speaking.

And there was Angelina, standing in the lift opposite her, looking the picture of perfection and rendering Ginny entirely speechless.

Angelina was leaning back against the wall of the lift, arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her lips. 

She was wearing a lavender blouse that appeared to be dotted with tiny illustrations of the Golden Snitch, a pair of fitted black trousers, and gold pumps that made her legs look ridiculously long. 

“G’Morning,” Angelina said as she let out a light laugh, “Turn around, would you?”

Ginny was confused by Angelina’s request, but followed it all the same, turning around so that her back was to Angelina and she could see their reflections in the mirror.

Then came a warm touch on her lower back as Angelina dragged the zipper of her dress slowly up. “You were showing off quite a bit, just thought I'd help you out,” Angelina commented quietly, catching Ginny’s eye in the mirror.

“Thanks.” 

“That is… unless you intended to show up to work only partially clothed?” 

“Wasn't part of the plan, no,” Ginny replied, speaking slowly, unsure of quite where Angelina was going with her comments.

She hummed in reply before taking a step back. Ginny watched Angelina’s eyes move slowly up and down her body, taking in every inch so pointedly that Ginny could almost feel her gaze as it moved.

“Well, even if it wasn’t your intention, you certainly made me jealous of whomever it is you go home to at night.”

Ginny ran the words over and over in her mind before replying, wondering if she had misunderstood, if Angelina had meant something else entirely, but Ginny simply couldn’t think of what else she could have meant.

And so, Ginny turned around and replied with the only sane, and somewhat work-appropriate response she could think of, “I don’t have anyone that I go home to at night. My last girlfriend and I broke up over a year ago.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah.” A hush fell over them as the rhythmic _ping_ of the lift indicated their ascent to the twenty-second floor. But then words were tumbling out of Ginny’s mouth before she had a chance to stop them, “And what about you? Do you have someone to go home to?”

The look of surprise that crossed Angelina’s features made Ginny want to melt into the floor - partly out of embarrassment and partly because Angelina somehow managed to make every facial expression sexy. 

“I don’t have anyone either. No girlfriend… at least not at the moment.”

Ginny’s heartbeat quickened in her chest as Angelina’s words circled in her mind like some sort of endless Pride Parade, _No girlfriend, no girlfriend, no girlfriend_.

“Oh… I - Well, that’s good. I’m glad.” Ginny said flushing as she glanced toward the line of numbers above the elevator doors. It appeared that they were now passing the fifteenth floor.

Angelina followed Ginny’s gaze and suddenly she was reaching out to push a red button labeled _Emergency Stop_.

“Let’s just cut to the chase. Do you want this?” Angelina asked, gazing at Ginny with a fire in her eyes. 

Ginny nodded before Angelina hardly finished her question, “Hell yes.”

And then they were both moving toward one another, Angelina’s hands curling into the fabric of Ginny’s dress and pulling her in closer, while Ginny threaded her fingers into the wavy strands of Angelina’s hair. 

As soon as their lips touched, Ginny felt her breath catch, a pressure pulling deep in her gut as she fought to be closer to Angelina.

Their mouths slotted together, lips pressing and tongues teasing. They kissed as if this was the only kiss they would ever have, and the pleasure was _dizzying_.

Ginny simply couldn’t get enough of her. Her hands were running over Angelina’s jawline, down her neck, around her waist, until she finally settled them on the swell of Angelina’s arse.

They both moaned into the kiss when Ginny slipped her hand into the back pockets of Angelina’s trousers, cupping the plump cheeks of her arse and clenching her own legs tightly together as she felt a rush of pleasure tear through her body, her panties becoming slick against her skin. 

As if Angelina had read her mind, Ginny felt the lightest brush of a fingertip drawing a line from her throbbing clit down, down, _down_. And fuck if that didn’t melt Ginny right where she stood. 

She could feel as Angelina smirked into her neck, pressing a kiss on a spot just below Ginny’s ear as she continued to swipe her fingers unbearably soft against the heat between Ginny’s legs.

“Fucking hell, just take them off,” Ginny bit out, as fingers teased the edges of her panties.

Angelina showed her a bit of mercy, finally pulling the thin fabric down until it fell around Ginny’s trembling ankles. 

After a final kiss that nearly sucked all of the oxygen out of Ginny’s brain, Angelina was backing her up and dropping at her feet, her dark brown eyes looking up at Ginny with a palpable fire. 

“Still sure you want this?” Angelina asked, head cocked to the side as she ran curious hands up and down Ginny’s calves. “You’re shaking.”

Ginny let out an annoyed huff, “The devil with questions - I swear to bloody god, I want this. I want your fingers. I want your lips. I want your tongue inside of me.” Angelina raised her eyebrows. “Now!”

Letting out a laugh, Angelina settled into a more comfortable position and made a home underneath the fabric of Ginny’s dress.

Light kisses traveled up the sensitive skin of her thighs until she could feel warm breath puffing out over her pussy. Nimble fingers pet along the lips of her pussy, spreading them just slightly until her clit was fully exposed to the open air, an audible gasp escaping from Ginny before she could stop it. 

Suddenly something warm and wet was licking across her folds before sucking her clit into a heated mouth. 

Ginny’s hips bucked of their own accord as she felt slick rushing to her pussy the tight seal of Angelina’s lips making her head spin.

“Christ - fuck me - Ahhhh!” Ginny cried out as a finger slid it’s way inside her, Angelina’s deft mouth still working over her clit with incredible skill.

A deep warmth spread from Ginny’s chest out to every finger and toe, the heat flushing her cheeks until Ginny knew that they were bright red.

She reached down and placed a hand on the back of Angelina’s head as she released Ginny’s clit and began to lick long lines over the folds of her pussy, her mouth so skilled that Ginny felt she could come at any moment.

A second slid in along the first, fucking her slowly, fingertips curling the deeper they went. 

“Angelina - I - you should know that _merlin’s pants_ -”

Ginny could hardly get out more than a few words, her mind fuzzy, shapes and colors floating in her periphery as her vision went white, her orgasm approaching.

Angelina hummed in question, and Ginny nearly keeled over at the vibrations.

“I - I squirt,” Ginny finally gasped out even as Angelina’s fingers continued to fuck deep inside her, soft lips kissing over the hood of her clit.

Suddenly Angelina was ducking out from beneath Ginny’s dress, her eyes wide, pupils like two dark clouds spreading out across the evening sky. 

“Jesus, Gin,” Angelina wiped a hand over her mouth, her lips shiny from Ginny’s slick. 

Ginny panted where she stood, her heart racing as she met Angelina’s gaze, “Is that okay? I know some people don’t - I mean I know it’s not everyone’s thing...”

“Shut up - you’re perfect. I wouldn't change a thing. That just makes you even more sexy - which, to be quite honest, I didn’t think was possible.”

And with that, Angelina was diving back underneath Ginny’s skirt, renewing her efforts with even more enthusiasm.

Ginny had been avoiding looking down at Angelina because she knew that it would send her over the edge almost immediately. But now she was scrambling to bunch up the fabric of her dress until she caught a glimpse of something that was like a _Reducto _on her mind: Angelina-fucking-Johnson on her knees, eyes closed and mouth working hard over Ginny’s pussy.__

__Ginny couldn’t help but notice that when Angelina pulled back for a moment that there were drops of Ginny’s slick on the swell of Angelina’s breasts. That sight combined with the heat of Angelina’s mouth was enough to push her over the edge._ _

__She threw her head back as she let herself go, her pussy squeezing and releasing her come all over Angelina’s face and chest, her vision a blinding white._ _

__It took Ginny a moment to come back to herself, and when she looked down at Angelina, the sight nearly made her come a second time._ _

__Angelina was soaked and shining, a grin stretching across her face as her tongue ran across her lips, licking up Ginny’s juices._ _

__Ginny reached down, cupping Angelina’s chin and coaxing her up off the floor._ _

__They fell into one another, kissing deeply, their tongues passing bits of Ginny’s slick back and forth between them. It was beyond hot._ _

__As they pulled back, Ginny couldn’t help herself, and she leaned in to lick up herself from the soft skin of Angelina’s breasts._ _

__Angelina laughed at first, but after a moment she let out a moan._ _

__“ _Shit._ ”_ _

__After a couple of cleaning charms, a lot of kisses, and taking some time to right themselves, Angelina finally pressed the _Emergency Stop_ button once more, the lift continuing it’s upward journey toward the office._ _

____

****

The pair of them tried to be on their very best behavior for the rest of the day, but they stole heated glances at one another whenever they could.

Sometimes just seeing a smirk grace Angelina’s lips was unbearable, and Ginny had to run off to the loo more than once to release some tension.

It was an unbelievably long day. The hours stretching on painfully slow. But eventually it was time to head home. 

At the end of the night, Ginny waited for Angelina to finish packing up her things before heading out. The pair walked closely side by side, their fingertips brushing as they headed for the lift. Electricity seeming to spark even at a simple brush of skin.

As the lift opened, the pair stepped inside and their hands collided as both of them began hitting the _‘close door’_ button at the same time. They broke out into a fit of laughter and Angelina reached around Ginny’s waist, pulling her into a long, deep kiss as the doors of the lift were closing.

After a moment Ginny noticed that the lift didn’t seem to be moving. As she and Angelina broke apart, the pair of them looked over toward the doors. 

Angelina’s assistant, Margarett was standing frozen, her arms holding the lift doors from closing entirely. The look on her face was a priceless mixture of surprise, embarrassment, and exasperation. 

Ginny and Angelina both opened their mouths as if to explain their current predicament. But before either of them could say anything, Margarett was shaking her head and backing out of the doorframe. As the doors began to close once more, the pair of them could hear Margarett mutter under her breath, “Those two will be the death of me.”

And with that, they fell against one another, unable to control their laughter, joy bursting from the pair like some sort of firework.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no see! Hope you all enjoy this. 
> 
> Comments are kudos are always lovely <3


End file.
